


Fantasy Section

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, I have seen You've Got Mail altogether too many times, M/M, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per your request, a bookstore AU with a nice helping of Roxelle. I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damned_Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Writers/gifts).



“I truly regret every cajoling you to watch You've Got Mail with me,” Roxy griped as she leaned her forehead against the bookshelf. “I truly, truly do.”

“Keep your voice down,” Eggsy hissed as he trailed his fingers unseeingly along the spines of the books in front of him.

Roxy rolled her eyes. “It's a bookstore, not a library, Eggsy. And couldn't you have decided that you've met the love of your life at Valentine's instead of this dinky place?”

“We prefer 'cozy' as opposed to 'dinky', thank you miss,” a smooth Scottish voice drawled behind them.

The pair turned as one and found themselves face to face with a tall, bald man.

“Merlin, at your service,” he inclined his head slightly. “I'm the co-owner of Kingsman Books. Is there something I could help you find today?”

Eggsy's eyes darted around looking for an idea or an exit strategy when Roxy spoke up.

“A copy of Jenny Lawson's new book for me and your cashier's phone number for my friend here.”

Merlin's eyebrows did something subtle but communicative. “I'm afraid we deal exclusively in secondhand books here, miss. Mrs. Lawson's newest work has yet to find it's way to our shelves, though we have her first in both paperback and hardcover over in the Biography section at the far wall,” he gestured and Roxy went.

Eggsy tried to slink away after her, but Merlin caught his arm. “As for that phone number; I'm not at liberty to give away my co-owner's personal information, but,” he gave Eggsy a once over and nodded, “Harry will surely provide the information himself if you ask him.”

“'M good, thanks,” Eggsy said, running embarrassed from the store and not stopping 'til he was down the street outside Valentine's. He sat on a nearby bench and tried to will the ground to swallow him up when he heard the distinct pitter patter of tiny feet in army boots as Roxy joined him.

“That could have gone better,” she said.

Eggsy snorted. “He ain't just the clerk at a posh bookstore, he's the co-owner. He's never going to even fucking look at me, let alone fancy me back.”

Roxy laid a comforting hand on Eggsy's shoulder. “Well, I suggest we head into Valentine's. I can get that book and you can get the biggest double chocolate biscuit they make in the coffeeshop.”

“Deal,” Eggsy said, huffing a laugh.

No sooner had they walked through the doors than Roxy's eyes lit up. “Look at all the books,” she said, straining her neck to see all the way to the third floor. “I bet they have every book every written in here.”

“If we don't, we have a Whatever-It-Takes policy to locating it for our customers,” a slightly accented voice said.

Eggsy grabbed his chest. “The fuck is it with people sneaking up on us today? Are all bookstores run by ninjas?”

A young woman dressed in a sleek, black jumpsuit smiled. “Only some of us.” She gestured to her feet, which stopped at the knees and ended in prosthetics. “I have another set of feet that are sharpened blades,” she smiled.

“Is that true?” Eggsy asked.

The woman continued to smile and Eggsy felt like he was shrinking under her gaze.

Roxy, on the other hand, lit up an extra few wattages at the beautiful woman. “I'm Roxy and you are...?”

“Gazelle.”

“What a stunning name,” Roxy said.

Gazelle tore her gaze from Eggsy to Roxy and her face softened into what a smile is supposed to be. “What can I help you find today, Roxy?”

“Sarah Waters,” Roxy grinned. “I'm on a bit of a rereading spell lately, but seem to have misplaced my copy of 'Tipping the Velvet'.”

“You'll want our lesbian section then,” Gazelle said.

“I'm sure I do,” Roxy agreed with a wink. “But this place is so big, could you be my guide?”

Gazelle licked her lips. “Of course. Servicing the customer to the best of my ability is what I was trained for.”

Eggsy watched the two women walk away, barely an inch of air between them and sighed to himself. The day he was having could only be solved by two double chocolate biscuits. On the way, Eggsy swung by the media section and picked up a copy of You've Got Mail so he could go home and wallow properly.

 

“Why did you want to come here with me again?” Eggsy asked, trying to hide behind the nearest shelf.

“Because Gazelle is a fount of information on this place,” Roxy smirked. “Apparently her boss has driven every other bookstore in the area out of business and bought out their inventory, but Kingsman won't budge.”

Eggsy frowned. “I ain't spying on them and letting you feed information to a rival store's hired gun.”

Roxy pinned Eggsy with a look. “My girlfriend is not an evil henchwoman, thank you. Anyway,” she said, “since Valentine's doesn't do used books, they've decided to let the place stay since it won't really be competition.”

“That is a shame.”

Eggsy leapt a foot into the air. “Are all people who work in bookshops trained to sneak up behind people? Are you all fucking spies and this is your legitimate looking front?”

Merlin stood there, smiling with Roxy, who'd been facing his way and seen him walk up. “As I was saying, it's a shame they don't view us as competition anymore. Harry enjoyed taking the piss out of the underlings they sent. One time he spent an entire night mocking up a fake ledger stating that we were raking in millions of pounds every month. Poor weak-chinned lad nearly fainted dead away at the thought of delivering that news to his boss.” Merlin locked eyes with Eggsy. “I guess Harry will need something else to focus his complete and precise attention upon in the evenings.”

Roxy would never let Eggsy live down the squeak he emitted.

 

When Eggsy next visited Kingsman Books, he was startled to find the cashier's counter empty. No devastatingly handsome gentlemen adjusting his glasses as he read through novel after novel. No smiling brown eyes that had rendered Eggsy mute the first time he bought a book at the shop, months ago.  
Eggsy's surprise had him calling out, “Hello?” before his brain caught up with his mouth.

The cashier, Harry, emerged from a back room looking like every dream Eggsy had ever had come true. His customary suit jacket was gone, his shirtsleeves rolled up to bare his forearms. The gel that usually tamed his hair was missing and Eggsy was delighted to see a few stray curls around his forehead. “Oh,” was all he said.

“Hi,” Eggsy said, feeling he could kick himself at how inarticulate he was being. “Eh, Merlin rang- That is I got a call about a book. I was told to pick it up. At this exact time,” Eggsy's voice trailed off as the penny dropped.

Harry's face seemed to go through a similar realization. “Right, yes. Only, we're not exactly open at the moment. Inventory taking, you see. Merlin said he'd lock up on his way out.”

“Right, yes,” Eggsy echoed. “I'll just... see myself out.”

“No,” Harry called out, startling both of them. “I mean, you're already here. I'd hate for you to have to make an extra trip.”

Eggsy shrugged, “It's fine. I'm here every week anyway.” This time when his brain caught up to his mouth, he flushed a deep pink at what he'd admitted.

“I noticed,” Harry said. “That is, you're one of our most loyal patrons, even if you only ever did buy the one book. How did you like it by the way? Fleming, wasn't it?”

Eggsy tilted his head in confusion. “You remember?”

“It's not everyday one gets to serve such a gorgeous young man.” Harry leveled a look at Eggsy. “It's clear our friends wanted us to be here alone, so I thought I'd be the one to push the boat out, as it were. Unless Merlin is playing a horrifically cruel prank on me and you have no interest whatsoever.”

“I'm interested!” Eggsy said, enthusiasm making his voice too loud. He cleared his throat. “I'm very interested.”

“My name is Harry Hart.”

“I'm Eggsy, sorry, Gary Unwin.”

“Eggsy,” Harry crossed the room with a smile. He took Eggsy's hand and shook it warmly. “It's a very sincere pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Nice to finally make your acquaintance, Harry,” Eggsy, now secure in the knowledge that his affections were returned, grinned like the cat that was very soon to be in possession of the cream.


End file.
